guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Undead Prince Rurik
This guy drops the Decayed Orr Emblem like all the other undead under the command of the Lich Lord. I think this proves that drops are not 100% the deciding factor, because we all know that Rurik is not Orrian, never been to Orr and never wore any Orrian outfits so that his emblem would be decayed to begin with. I am not saying our system is completely groundless, I am just saying that this is a significant precedent in proving that sometimes ANet puts a creature in a specific racial/political group just so that he acquires the properties of that group, not because he actually belongs to them. --Karlos 14:37, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Skills Skills confirmed by SoC. --Rainith 18:17, 5 March 2006 (CST) "The Undead Prince, while conscious of who the players are " anyone tried the mission with Canthan characters yet? -PanSola 09:39, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :bumping my question. Will Rurik "recognze" the players if it is a pure canthan party? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:40, 27 September 2006 (CDT) when it says "The Undead Prince, while conscious of who the players are and the mockery that the Lich Lord made of him, is unable to disobey, as he is, like all undead, bound to the will of the one animating his corpse." is that why undead minions only disobey their master when he is dead and if so would killing lich grant rurik his freedom? :Probably. He'd still be rotting and smelly though. Bubbinska 22:10, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, but in this case "freedom" is the freedom to die. So although his body would decomposing, Rurik would no longer be imprisoned in it. Perhaps that is part of the reason the Deldrimor Dwarves cremate their dead: so their bodies could never be exploited. Euler278 22:57, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Tactics level Zero. Noob forgot to set his points — Skuld 17:35, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :3 seconds of bleeding from deadly riposte, oh no! - Mcmullen 12:43, 22 November 2006 (CST) Hell's Precipe with Canthans No change,as expected. Who would've taken the time to reprogram it? :"I recognize you!" "What? Rurik? Never heard of ya." [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:48, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Lotsa Shield Switches Anyone else noticed Rurik switches shields almost constantly? He has been seen with Ornate Buckler, Spiked Targe, Regular Skin Tall Shield, Ascalon Aegis/Runic Shield/Starter Shield, among others. He even switches in between cutscenes. They all appear to have the same stats though. :That's the reason why everyone missed their shield drops in Ascalon... 194.86.94.11 07:46, 20 February 2008 (UTC) redirect... to Prince Rurik? Anyone care to explain? page was reverted. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.]] Verata's Gaze I'd laugh so hard if you can use Verata's Gaze (twice of course) and actually end up having him become you own minion. --[[User:El Delcroy||DeLcRoY|']] 01:02, 28 February 2007 (CST) :Or Verata's Aura once. Napalm Flame 17:09, 25 May 2007 (CDT) About the vanishing corpse bug... Whats with the "so be careful" comment? How is anything you do going to change the outcome? Perhaps consider removing that part? Last Son 2157, 25 June 2009 (PST) :Fixed.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 09:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC)